Pokémon Kanto: In search of the legend
by Javimagine236
Summary: That something is considered a legend doesn't mean that it isn't true. That's what 3 small pokémon will check when they have the mission to find someone to help them save the region.


**Hello everyone, this is the first part of a new Pokémon saga different from others that I, and possibly you, and comment.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

 **There was once a world full of amazing creatures called Pokémon, these creatures live in different places in different regions of the planet. We are in the Kanto region, where three small pokémon live: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.**

* * *

Everything started as any other day in any village, the pokémon of the place were performing the tasks that corresponded to each of them, adults (last evolution) are responsible for work tasks, while young (first and second evolution) spent their time playing, fighting among themselves in pokémon battles, learning things about pokémon and the world, or helping their parents with homework.

On that same day, Bulbasaur was playing with his friends Charmander and Squirtle, when they were starting to have fun, Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise appeared, the parents of the boys, and they didn't look at all happy. Unlike the other adults and the team of three children, they were more serious than others, because they were in charge of the crops, which was the most important work of the village.

Venusaur was responsible for cultivating and plowing the field, while Charizard flew to check that everything was going well and Blastoise fired water to irrigate the crops. When they were at that moment, Venusaur commented that they shouldn't play so close to the crops, because it could end in disaster and the crops was important for the whole village.

Night came, before Bulbasaur fell asleep, he asked his father to tell him his favorite story, and he, very tired and moaning in frustration, accepted. He said that many years ago, some pokémon were experimenting with a piece of DNA from the legendary pokémon Mew, with the aim of creating the pokémon that they would use as a means to conquer the Kanto región.

From that experiment, Mewtwo emerged, the pokémon that created him had the intention to control it, but its power was so immense that, with a single blink, he finished with the entire laboratory where it was created along with the pokémon that was inside it. Furious and uncontrolled, Mewtwo was sweeping every area of the region, many tried to stop it, but it was too powerful and uncontrollable.

When everyone believed that there was no way to stop him and that the whole region was doomed, suddenly, Mew appeared, she started dancing and singing around Mewtwo, that made him calm down. Mewtwo, realizing all the damage his power had caused, fled in terror to the deepest part of the region, since then, the area where, according to some, Mewtwo lives, was known as the forbidden zone. With that story Bulbasaur fell asleep, while his father wondered why he liked that story so much.

The next day, the team met to discuss a plan that Bulbasaur had had to improve the crops and help their parents, the plan was to use the Charmander flames and the Squirtle water to make the harvest speed up, but unfortunately, the plan went very wrong with all the crops burned and destroyed as a result, everyone in the village was angry with them and their parents, very disappointed and ashamed.

The team couldn't stand the looks of their parents and they ran away from the place, until they reached a hill near the village where they had a discussion about what had happened, causing them not to talk for a while. Night came and the team was still sad for what happened, but Bulbasaur was more by the look of contempt of his father, they began to think that they didn't want them back home until, suddenly, the sky was filled with pokémon flying, everyone in the village came out to see who they were, including the team, but the pokémon turned out to be Aerodactyls with hunting nets.

They went all over the village hunting all the pokémon, many tried to flee or fight against them, but the Aerodactyls were faster and captured them equally. An Aerodactyl was about to capture the team, but at the last moment Venusaur sacrificed himself and at the same time hid them in a safe place where the Aerodactyls wouldn't find them. Bulbasaur wanted to go out and help his father, but the others prevented him because if he left he would also be captured, so they had no choice but to see, with tears in their eyes, how the Aerodactyls took all the pokémon of the village, including their parents.

The next morning, the team came out of hiding, they were searching all over village, but they didn't find another pokémon that escaped from the Aerodactyls more than themselves, the village that was once happy and full of pokémon a sad and lonely village. Charmander was hysterical because the Aerodactyls had taken everyone anywhere in the region, and even if they knew where they would be, they wouldn't know what to do to save them or what they would face, after a jet of water from Squirtle, Charmander calmed down thanking him for that.

The two saw that Bulbasaur was calm and looking at nothing, without saying anything, and that worried his friends, they asked him what was wrong and, suddenly, Bulbasaur leaped at the same time shouting with joy that he had it. The rest asked him what he had and Bulbasaur replied that they couldn't do anything, but there was a pokémon who could do something, the legendary Mewtwo.

Charmander and Squirtle heard that they laughed, because for them Mewtwo was just a story for children, Bulbasaur told them that if they were told as a legend, didn't mean it wasn't true, Squirtle said that, although it was true his existence, Mewtwo was somewhere in the forbidden zone and that place was known for its many dangers. Bulbasaur said that if he had to go there to find the pokémon that would save his father, it would be like that, despite warnings from Charmander and Squirtle, Bulbasaur was still intent on entering the forbidden zone in order to return to his father, final the two decided to go with him, thus initiating the search for the legendary Mewtwo.

They arrived at the border of the forbidden zone, the team was worried about what could be on the other side, but in spite of it, Bulbasaur passed it easily, and seeing that nothing was happening, the rest did the same. After that, the team came to a forest where, despite being noon, was always at night thanks to the clouds that only covered that area, they began to have the strange feeling that someone was watching them, suddenly, Charmander, a sneeze, released a strong flare, which made the boys see that they were surrounded by Gengars.

They began to run at the same time as they launched attacks on the Gengars who were pursuing them, but then, the team ended up in a flat land of the forest surrounded by hundreds of Gengars. They had no choice but to fight, but when they defeated one they appeared twenty more, then, Bulbasaur when looking at the sky had an idea. He took Squirtle with his "Vine whip" and as he threw it as high as he could, he shouted at him to throw the most strongest and coldest "Water gun" on the clouds.

Squirtle had his doubts about his plan, but when there were no other options, he did so and that caused an effect that caused the clouds blocking the sun to become night, to become rain clouds, when the rain ended, the clouds parted, making the sunlight enter the forest. Sunlight made all the Gengars become Clefables and Clefairys, that surprised the team a lot, one of the Clefairys approached them and thanked them for saving them, they asked them how they had finished like this and told them that, a long time, a Clefairy died and his spirit darkened and he began to possess the bodies of the others, he removed the rest of the pokémons from the forest and cast a spell that plunged the forest into the darkness of the night, as thanks, the Clefairys offered them spend the night in the forest and they accepted.

Throughout the night, before resting, the team was celebrating with the forest pokémon, including those who were expelled by the Gengars, who had returned. The next day, the team said goodbye to the pokémon of the forest and continued their journey to find the legendary Mewtwo and save his parents. His trip took them to a canyon, where everything seemed to be too quiet, suddenly, as of heaven, three pokémon fell looking very strong and intimidating: Electabuzz, Magmar and Rhydon.

The 3 presented themselves as the guardians of the canyon and told them that they had entered their territory, Bulbasaur explained that they didn't want problems, that they were only looking for Mewtwo and then, the three big pokémon laughed. Electabuzz told them that he didn't want to see anyone, upon hearing that, the boys were very happy while they were surprised to discover that the legend was true.

Charmander asked if they knew him, Magmar explained that he usually leaves his cave from time to time to enjoy the sun and asks them not to disturb him. Bulbasaur asked them where he was, but they had no intention of saying it or letting them pass. Then, Rhydon suggested to Electabuzz a challenge since they hadn't had something to entertain for some time, Electabuzz told them that they would do three pokémon fights, if the greats won the team they would die, but if the team won, the greats would leave them alone and they would say where Mewtwo was, at first they had their doubts about what they would die if they lost, but given the situation they were in they had no choice but to accept.

The first fight would be between Rhydon and Charmander, the boys complained because Charmander was at a disadvantage, because the ground type was resistant with the fire type, but Electabuzz affirmed that since they were the ones who initiated the challenge, they would choose the combats. Charmander, with the proper use of his fire movements and an agility to avoid the movements and thrusts of Rhydon, Charmander managed to defeat Rhydon.

The team was happy to have won a fight, but then they were petrified when they announced that the next fight would be between Magmar and Bulbasaur, because the fire type was stronger against the grass type. Although Bulbasaur used all his tricks against Magmar, this one of a blow of fire ended up winning the fight leaving Bulbasaur very hurt.

The team saw that, if the big ones won the last one, they would lose and die, so they decided that Squirtle, who was the last, would do everything he could to win in order to find the only one who can save their parents. The last fight was going to be the definitive as well as the most difficult, as it would be between Electabuzz and Squirtle, the boys were worried to see that Squirtle was at a great disadvantage, because the electric type was stronger against the water type, but in spite of that, Squirtle wasn't going to be defeated for the sake of his friends, their father and their people.

The combat was harder than expected, the electric movements of Electabuzz were very strong and the water movements of Squirtle were very fast. Squirtle had to use all the strength he had in a single movement to be able to finish with Electabuzz, giving rise to a new movement: "Hydro pump". Thanks to that powerful movement, Squirtle managed to beat Electabuzz, giving the victory to the boys' team, the team gave each other a big hug while cheerfully shouting that they had won, cheering also Squirtle, making him blush.

After the fight, Electabuzz congratulated them for making such entertaining battles, so, as a reward for having beaten them, he told them that Mewtwo was hiding in a cave hidden among the mountains. They were told to be careful as this was a pokémon with a very destructive power, despite the warnings and warnings, the team went to the Mewtwo cave.

After exploring the mountains by hand and checking several caves, they ended up finding the cave they were looking for. Bulbasaur was the first to enter, and the rest followed him from behind, when they reached the end of the cave, they heard a voice shouting at them who they were. The team was frightened, but Bulbasaur had the courage to answer, the voice shouted at them to leave, to leave before he kicked them out.

Then Bulbasaur told him that they were looking for Mewtwo, suddenly, the voice stopped being heard, and from the darkest of the cave appeared the legendary pokémon Mewtwo, at first they were scared because the darkness of the cave made it seem more sinister, but then they were surprised to see such a powerful pokémon that they only knew as a legend.

Mewtwo asked them what they wanted from him, Bulbasaur was armed with enough courage to tell him about their parents and their people, after that he asked Mewtwo to help them save them, but he refused. Charmander asked, a little scared, an explanation since he thought that, if it made him angry, he would kill him, Mewtwo explained that he didn't want his power to get out of control like the last time, that he ended up killing many pokémon, the team asked him again it will help them, and this one answered with a strong "no" at the same time that it sent them a very powerful psychic wave, throwing them away from where they were before.

Mewtwo told them that was the reason why he doesn't want to get involved with pokémon, because he fears hurting more pokémon, the team had no choice but to leave the cave sadly, and before leaving, Bulbasaur turned to him and he said that his father always told him that power wasn't evil if the pokémon that possessed it had a kind heart, that everything was in the heart and in the control of the mind.

Mewtwo, upon hearing that, decided that, at least, he would take them to where their parents were. Mewtwo used his powers to teleport the team to the area where their parents were held and the rest of pokémon. When they arrived, they realized that they were in an area totally unknown to everything they had seen, they saw that near them there was a mountain with a cave near them, in spite of the fear they felt when they saw that place and the disappointment of not having the help of Mewtwo, they decided to enter the cave.

The team explored the cave until it reached a large room where all the pokémon of the village were imprisoned in tubes, including some from outside villages and the Aerodactyls who captured them, in a dormant state. They tried to get their parents out of the tubes, but the tubes were too resistant even by throwing all their movements. Suddenly, a laugh sounded at the back of the room while telling them that it was impossible to break the tubes, then a pokémon emerged from the shadows, was a Pinsir.

The team saw immediately what was happening and they asked him if he was responsible for everything, Pinsir admitted it, Charmander asked him screaming why he did it. He replied that it wasn't fair that some pokémon should be able to evolve, while he could only achieve it by leveling up, which he carried, since he emerged from the egg, training to be the strongest, but always defeated and humiliated.

One day he decided to leave his town to learn the techniques of science, because if he couldn't obtain power with force, he had to be with the mind, for many years he was studying the proper techniques to carry out his plan and when the time came, with a group of old ambers that he collected throughout the region, he resurrected and recruited an army of Aerodactyls to capture all the pokémon they could find.

Pinsir explained that his plan was to use a machine (which was behind him) to absorb the captured pokémon and with his power to reach a level so superior that nothing and no one can stop him. The team after hearing that they were paralyzed, Bulbasaur in a fit of rage launched himself to stop him, but Pinsir counterattacked with a very powerful "Vital throw".

While Pinsir was in position to activate the machine, he congratulated them for getting rid of his plan and for getting there, so that they could witness the beginning of a new era ruled by him. After saying that, he turned on the machine, the room was filled with lights and rays, and began to shake, seconds later, the lights and rays disappeared, the team, opening their eyes, saw that the tubes were empty, when they considered that maybe they had disappeared, Pinsir appeared in the rubble of the machine in a new form as powerful as monstrous, claiming that the pokémon hadn't disappeared, but were inside him.

The team was left with open eyes before it, Squirtle asked him angrily and with tears in his eyes if he had killed them, but he replied that he had absorbed them and now they were part of him. The team couldn't believe what Pinsir had done to their parents and all the other pokemon, sad and furious, they threw themselves at him, but Pinsir used "Psychic", a movement of the psychic type pokémon that he had absorbed, to stop them.

When he had them in his hands, he laughed out loud, explaining that his attempted attack was useless and told them that there was nothing they could do to defeat him. Pinsir decided to take them with him using "Fly" to an area near their town, Pinsir freed them from their movement and explained that he wanted them to see how the village that they were trying to protect was destroyed, the team couldn't do anything but look with fear and sadness as everything that was theirs was going to vanish.

When Pinsir launched a powerful attack on the village, Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack. The team was so happy to see Mewtwo again that they were running to hug him, he thanked Bulbasaur because his words made him understand what real power was. Pinsir was somewhat surprised to see a legend live, but then said that, although it is very powerful, he was even more so.

The two suddenly entered a battle between two powerful pokémon, the two used the most of their movements, but although it seemed that Mewtwo had the victory at hand, Pinsir began using movements of other pokémon, the continued use of all Pinsir's movements caused Mewtwo to fall exhausted and weakened to the ground. The team approached Mewtwo to try to help him, but he was too weak to move, Mewtwo told Bulbasaur that the power didn't reside in the muscle or in the mind, but in the heart, after saying that he closed his eyes on what could be forever.

The boys started crying, not only because a legend had died, but because now they couldn't do anything to save their parents, the entire region or themselves. Pinsir seeing that, he claimed to be the most powerful pokémon in the world, and while laughing for his victory and power, was going to the town to destroy it and then conquer the region.

Bulbasaur, as he was crying, began to remember what his father and Mewtwo had said about true power, and that made him understand too, after drying his tears, he told the boys that it wasn't time to give up, but to defend. Squirtle told him that it was impossible to defeat a pokémon who had defeated the most powerful in the world, but Bulbasaur made them see reason by telling them that they could defeat him because they had something that he didn't have, friends to fight with.

Suddenly, Bulbasaur, looking at Pinsir, was filled with a bright green aura, and from that aura came a new movement: a "Solarbeam" that worked even at night. After the "Solarbeam" hit Pinsir, he turned to see that Bulbasaur had been the cause, both he and the team were surprised at the great power he had achieved. The team, taking advantage of Pinsir was distracted, went to attack him with all his movements, but Pinsir was very resistant, after receiving those movements, Pinsir launched powerful movements that, miraculously, managed to dodge.

Then, to Charmander, an idea occurred to him to debilitate it, although it is a little, the plan consisted in which Bulbasaur used "Vine whip" to entangle the feet of Pinsir, while Charmander threw a "Flamethrower" to him, causing that it was covered to protect itself and later it threw Squirtle towards him as if he were a frisbee, due to this Pinsir fell to the ground, getting what seemed impossible to do, the team, despite not having totally defeated him, were happy to have knocked him down at least.

Pinsir, furious, suddenly, launched a mega "Earthquake", which not only destroyed what was around him, but also toppled the team, leaving them completely weakened. Pinsir, angry with them, decided to end them forever with mega "Thundebolt", but before he could charge his attack, something strange happened, Pinsir began to scream in pain, and to say strange things.

The team didn't know what was happening, but when Pinsir said a word, Bulbasaur remembered that his father told him, concluding that he was still alive, but inside Pinsir. He explained to the rest that Pinsir had absorbed the pokémon, so they were alive inside him and it seems he seemed to be losing control over his body. The team saw that as an opportunity, but for it to be true they needed Pinsir to stop moving, so they decided to shout at their parents and all the pokémon telling them to fight against him, that they were more powerful than Pinsir was, and that if they wanted to be released they wouldn't let him move.

The plan seemed to be working, Pinsir began to move in such a way that he no longer seemed he, a few moments later, he was paralyzed. The boys took advantage of the situation to launch a definitive movement, with which, not only to finish with Pinsir, but also to free the pokémon. Bulbasaur launched his special "Solarbeam" which, combined with Charmander's "Flamethrower" and Squirtle's "Hydro pump", became a unique beam in the world.

Pinsir tried to defend himself against the movement, but he was too powerful to block it, while being destroyed by the movement, he wondered how some rookies had defeated the most powerful pokémon in the world. Seconds later, Pinsir was destroyed and soon, the area was filled with pokemon that Pinsir had absorbed, the children cried with joy when they returned to meet their parents.

Their parents congratulated him on his victory, but Bulbasaur remembered that victory was in exchange for Mewtwo's life. All the pokémons gathered around the area where Mewtwo died, they were sad because someone they considered a danger had sacrificed for them, suddenly, from the sky came a bright light, it was Mew. She began to circle around the area, while spreading a mysterious dust, then Mewtwo woke up. The Pokémon saw this as a miracle, when Mewtwo woke up, the team launched into a hug, both they and Mewtwo were happy about what was happening.

After that, Mewtwo said goodbye to them saying that he would go around the world helping pokémon in need, Bulbasaur wished him luck in his journey as he flew through the sky. Within a few days, the team had achieved its goal of helping their parents with the crops of the town, being happier than ever, and thus the pokémon of Kanto came to live in peace and harmony.


End file.
